Your boy
by Aokimari
Summary: Tú chico es especial, John. Algún día... liderará a los demonios. Mátalo. Pre-serie


_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Supernatural, ni los comics basados en ella ni los personajes que los protagonizan son de mi autoría. **_

Esta escena está inspirada en la escena final del capitulo 4 de _Supernatural Rising Son._

_**Your boy**_

"_Mátalo"_

"_Tu chico es especial, John" "__Algún día… liderará a los demonios"_

¿Qué se supone que debe pensar? ¿Qué debería creer? Ha visto el mal que hay en el mundo, todo el mal que pueden llegar a causar las personas, todo el horror que puede surgir del otro lado de la luz.

Lo ha visto crecer desde que nació. Día tras día. Sus primeras sonrisas, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Sabe que parte de su sanbre corre por sus venas. Le ha visto reír y llorar.

¿Cómo se supone que pretenden que crea que su hijo es malvado? ¿Todo por qué, un día, a un loco que se creía un visionario se le ocurrió pintar en la pared una orden?

—_¿Papá?_

—_¿Sí, Sam? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Debería ser sencillo hacerlo. Tres fáciles pasos que se han convertido en una costumbre para él. Las tres aes que rigen la única regla de todo cazador: apuntar, aguantar, apretar.

Ha utilizado ese arma muchas veces. Ya es una vieja constante en su vida a la que no está seguro de querer renunciar o, siquiera, de poder hacerlo. El gatillo se ha vuelto suave entre sus dedos como si se tratasen de viejos conocidos que se reconocen y se abrazan. Un leve roce, un sonido sordo perforándole los oídos, el olor a pólvora quemándole las fosas nasales y el rifle vomita su carga.

El enemigo cae al suelo con un balazo que le perfora la cabeza. Una muerte instantánea, sin dolor, sin que llegue a darse cuenta de que se está muriendo. No podrá defenderse. Ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para sorprenderse o asustarse.

Eso debería hacerlo más fácil. Pero, la verdad, es que no lo consigue. El rifle pesa más de lo acostumbrado y es incapaz de levantarlo para apuntar. Quiere lanzarlo al medio de ese maizal en el que se encuentran, alejar de su mente cualquier tentación de hacer lo correcto. Pero ni siquiera para ello le quedan fuerzas.

—_Papá, creo que necesitas hacerlo._

—_Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir? Sam, ¿qué significa eso?_

Lo ha hecho antes. Muchas veces. Demasiadas.

No es la primera vez que asesina a sangre fría, por la espalda. Con el paso del tiempo y el peso de la experiencia se ha endurecido. Ha dejado de sentir frente a cadáveres que no son humanos e, incluso, ha dejado de dedicar más de dos minutos a la memoria de los pobres bastardos que no sobreviven a los exorcismos. No siente la culpabilidad, el remordimiento o el miedo que le atenazaba los músculos las primeras veces en que apuntó con su rifle a una espalda humana. Ni siquiera cuando el que muere es un niño de 7 años. Ni siquiera cuando el que tiene que morir es él.

Mejor estar muerto que convertido en un demonio. Es una verdad universal e indiscutible.

Así que ha dejado de beber para olvidar los gritos o las caras y ha comenzado a hacerlo porque criar a un par de críos en la carretera no es una tarea fácil sabiendo lo que se esconde tras la puerta.

—_Lo sabes… desde esa noche._

—_¿El qué, Sam? ¿Qué es lo que sé?_

Primero Silas, luego Anderson. Ambos coincidieron y está seguro de que, conforme pase el tiempo, más y más cazadores se pondrán de su lado e intentarán acabar lo que ellos no pudieron.

Él mismo pensó muchas veces así. En las pocas ocasiones en que consigue apartar este tema de su mente, también cae en ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo combatiendo el mal si puedes prevenirlo?

Al fin y al cabo, erradicar el mal antes de que sea demasiado poderoso como para que se pueda luchar contra él. Aunque se pierdan vidas inocentes que en el futuro dejarán de serlo. Pero, ¿qué cojones saben ellos sobre la inocencia? Ellos no lo conocen, no saben como es, no saben que piensa, no saben como se comporta… no saben nada de él.

¿Y él? ¿Acaso lo conoce mejor?

—_Que necesitas matarme._

Esta de pie, dándole la espalda desde lo alto de la ladera. Mira directamente al sol que lo baña con su luz tiñéndolo todo a su alrededor de un cálido oro. Extiende sus brazos intentando abarcar todo el sol en un abrazo.

Apuntar, aguantar, apretar.

Sam le da la señal con un grito. Debe disparar cuando el pequeño sienta el sol derramarse encima de él. Debe disparar si quiere salvarlo. Mejor morir a convertirte en un demonio.

Tiene buena puntería. No fallará. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que el sol ha dejado de bañarle.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Solo quería mostrarle el amanecer a Sam…

Ellos no saben nada acerca de Sam. No lo conocen. No saben que piensa, quien es.

Puede que llegue el día en que tenga que matarle, pero, hasta entonces, tratará de salvar a su hijo pase lo que pase.

"_Tu chico es especial, John" _

_"Mátalo"_

**The end**

* * *

Tengo un pequeño problema. Tengo demasiadas cosas bullendo en la cabeza, demasiadas ideas atascadas que no son capaces de estallar. Dime lo que quieras. Enciende la mecha. Hazme estallar.


End file.
